


Stardust part 2

by purplesocrates



Series: Spacedogs [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: "There are nights when they lie on the roof of Adam's apartment and look at the stars. Adam usually lies with his head in Nigel's lap because Nigel likes to stroke Adam's hair and see the reflection of the night sky in Adam's eyes. Adam likes to watch the smoke curl from Nigel's nose and waft into the air, it makes him feel tingly."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more fluffy spacedogs!

So Nigel leaves. He always gives Adam plenty of warning of his departures. He never tells him when he will be back only that he will, he always will. Adam never doubts it. Adam is a creature of habit, his routines are his breath in and breath out. Nigel should be a disruption, something usually not welcome and very intrusive into Adam's world. Adam tends to think of Nigel as a rogue moon that falls out of orbit but manages to somehow find its way back at irregular intervals.

Adam knows he should find disruption, long absences hard to live with but somehow Nigel is an exception to his usual rules. 

When Nigel is away Adam's life is his usual stable routine. He wakes, he showers, he dresses, he eats, he walks to work, he works, breaks for lunch on his usual bench enjoying the Californian sunshine, he works more, he goes home, he eats, he watches things on his laptop or reads, he sleeps. His weeks are shaped like everyone else's, his weekends are free for him to do as he needs. He does laundry, he cleans and he goes for walks, he looks at the night sky and thinks of moons and comets and Nigel. 

He never doubts Nigel will return. 

When Nigel does return his routine is entirely different. He stays up late with Nigel talking, having sex, talking, making out or, occasionally, only on weekends, drinking. Well he watches Nigel drink mostly. He will watch Nigel smoke as well, a habit he does not approve of, but the way Nigel smokes is so sexy and strangely natural that Adam doesn't mind. Even the taste on Nigel's tongue when he kisses Adam excites him. Illicit and bitter. Adam should know better but when it comes to Nigel he is somehow not himself. Or maybe he is more himself than he has ever been. 

There are nights when they lie on the roof of Adam's apartment and look at the stars. Adam usually lies with his head in Nigel's lap because Nigel likes to stroke Adam's hair and see the reflection of the night sky in Adam's eyes. Adam likes to watch the smoke curl from Nigel's nose and waft into the air, it makes him feel tingly. 

When Nigel is not there Adam misses him. He feels mostly whole and happy. He lives his life but with something missing. He always feels on a precipice, something that should send him over the edge but doesn't. Perhaps it's Nigel's strange unwavering honesty. He never lies to Adam. He has always told him he will leave for different amounts of time but he will always come back. If Adam asks he will tell him everything, he would rather he didn't so Adam doesn't ask many questions. He could though and that comforts him. He trusts Nigel to return.

Nigel has been gone for the longest time he has ever been gone. Adam finds his heart is wavering, it feels adrift and he doesn't like it. He replays the last conversation they had over and over, the one about Nigel not being able to die, about Adam being stardust. His no-Nigel routine is starting to crack, he is not sleeping and he is showering less. He is distracted at work. He worries. He has never worried about Nigel before. He doesn't like it. 

Adam tries to call Nigel, he never uses the number Nigel leaves him. They have an unspoken agreement that Adam will only call in emergencies. Nigel when he is away is not the Nigel Adam is used to, he is a different Nigel, he is the tornado that Adam can sense just under the surface. Nigel doesn't want Adam to get caught in his wake, Adam is safe harbour, his calm eye of the storm as much as Nigel is Adam's calm breeze. 

Adam calls the number and listens to it ring for what seems like an eternity. So much so Adam starts to think about eternity and what it might look like, what it might look like without Nigel. He suddenly feels a black hole open in his chest, sucking the life from him. Then a voice answers.

"My gorgeous spaceman are you alright?" The voice is Nigel's, Adam would know it anywhere but it sounds different and far away.

"Yes. Are you coming back? I want you to come back." Adam is whispering as if the words he speaks might break a spell.

"I want to come back to my spaceman. I miss you. It's so wonderful to hear your voice."

"When are you coming back? This has been the longest time. It's been 121 days."

"You counted?"

"I always count, the last time it was 94 days. That was the longest."

"My spaceman. It's been too long I know. I am coming back to you. I hope in less than a month. I am so sorry, are you okay? You must stick to the routine when I'm not there my love. Don't be afraid, even when I'm not there my thoughts are constantly with you. My kisses are constantly on your skin. Can you feel them?"

"No."

"Close your eyes spaceman."

Adam closed his eyes, "okay eyes closed."

"Listen to my voice and imagine every word I speak is a kiss on your skin. A kiss on your lips, gently and soft the way you like, a kiss on your neck, a flick of the tongue on your collar bone. I can taste you and feel your soft skin as if I was there with you in your bed."

Adam could feel what Nigel was saying as he was saying it. Nigel was the only one who could help Adam imagine anything, because Adam would remember, he could remember Nigel kissing him and licking him and being with him in his bed. 

"I will be back soon spaceman I promise. Wait for me?"

"What else would I do?"

"I love you spaceman. Dream of me."

"Come back. Promise."

"I will my love. I will. Sleep spaceman, with my kisses on your skin and my hands on your body."

 

\------

Adam waited exactly 16 days and 13.5 hours. Time felt stretched and every moment seemed twice as long. He did stick to his routine though, he would imagine Nigel beside him the entire time stroking his skin and kissing him. It was a comfort. He would close his eyes at different points in the day, at lunch on his bench he would imagine Nigel sitting next to him holding his hand and smoking. 

At first he thought it was a dream that he had closed his eyes and forgotten. He realised that his eyes were open and he was awake and Nigel had used his key and was standing in Adam's living room wearing a shirt with dogs on it which made him look soft. Adam smiled, a broad and happy smile at the sight of him. He walked over to him and Nigel took him in his arms burying his face in Adam's soft neck. Nigel lifted him up and Adam wrapped his legs around his waist just like he always did and he kissed Nigel who held him in place with strong arms. 

Nigel carried him to the bed and gently led him down on the mattress. He drank in the sight of Adam sprawled there grinning and smiled. Nigel began to undress Adam slowly, even though it took all his self control to be gentle, he wanted to tear the clothes from him but Adam was a special gift that needed to be handled with care. It meant he could appreciate every inch of him, every inch of that soft, pale skin that was luminous in this light. 

Once Adam was naked, Nigel removed all his clothes much quicker than he had Adam's who laughed a small giggle at him which he returned with a smile. They hadn't spoken yet, they didn't need words right now just skin on skin. Nigel lowered himself over Adam and kissed him, he had missed the taste of him, so sweet. Adam was bucking up against him, Nigel sat up straddling Adam and soothed him by stroking his hair. Nigel opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out the lube Adam always kept there, meticulous. 

Nigel pushed slick fingers into Adam who moaned and bucked up against them, he took his time, everything with Adam should be savoured. He gently stroked Adam's cock at the same time he pushed his fingers in. He loved to watch Adam like this, losing control, his face an exquisite contorted reflection of pleasure. He had missed this. The moans and pleas he had missed as well. 

Eventually Nigel pushed his cock inside Adam whose legs were now on Nigel's shoulders. He started slow but he could tell Adam didn't want slow after this long, they could do slow later. Nigel began to fuck him in earnest and Adam was moaning Nigel's name in a way that made Nigel come undone. Nigel came and stroked Adam as he did so he came shortly after. 

They collapsed on the bed and Adam kissed him gently on the lips and put a hand through his hair.  
He smiled, "you came back."

"I always will. Sorry it was so long this time spaceman."

"Never this long again. Promise me?"

Nigel smiled, "I will do my best."

"Can we have a bath together? You can wash my hair."  
Nigel smiled, "yes gorgeous that sounds perfect."

Adam smiled, a wide grin that made Nigel's heart expand with joy. Adam got off the bed and went to the bathroom to run the bath he returned a moment later with a wet wash cloth for Nigel to clean himself with. 

Adam watched Nigel smoke out of the window his naked figure lit by the moon and he smiled. 

When they were in the bath, Adam resting against Nigel his hair damp and smelling clean from where Nigel had washed it, Nigel sighed a deep relaxing sigh and Adam liked the feeling of being  
lifted up by Nigel's breath. 

"I missed you spaceman."

"How long are you staying for this time?"

"As long as I can we have time to make up for."

"I meant it before, this time was too long, I don't want you to be gone for that long again."

Nigel sighed stroked a hand through Adam's hair, "okay spaceman never that long again I promise. You don't ask much of me so how can i refuse? I didn't like it either, being away from you." He kissed the top of Adam's head.

"Okay." Adam knew that Nigel would never lie to him and he was comforted. 

Nigel's hand had reached around and was gently stroking Adam's thighs, Adam leant back and closed his eyes. Nigel watched this uncoiled creature gently leaning against him in the warm water steam rising up around them. "I love you spaceman" he whispered and Adam smiled.


End file.
